


365

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one year anniversary of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	365

**Author's Note:**

> It is, I think, the first thing I wrote in this fandom.

It's the one year anniversary of Atlantis. This is what Sheppard says when he comes to Rodney's quarters with a jar of the stuff that has been getting Athosians drunk for generations.

"Actually," Rodney says, moving aside to let him in, "the city of Atlantis is millions of years old. The Ancients worked by a different calendar systen, and, while I could convert it into some kind of linear timeline for you to understand, it's not exactly an effective use of my time, Colonel."

Sheppard puts two mugs in each of Rodney's hands while he pours. Then Sheppard gives the toast.

"365 days, McKay, and I haven't killed you yet."

Rodney holds up his mug. "I can drink to that."


End file.
